


Three simple words

by Cassie_Holmes



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Episode: s01e03 Nightvisiting, Fluff, I Love You, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_Holmes/pseuds/Cassie_Holmes
Summary: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/ad/91/44/ad9144dd53d4cd0bbbadeedbf8d454af.jpg





	

Matteusz held Charlie in his arms holding him close. Charlie’s eyes were lightly closed, his hair was slightly tasselled; in Matteusz’s eyes, he looked angelic. Quietly, Matteusz gently traced the words ‘I love you’ on Charlie’s back. After, the night they had this small moment of quietude was what they needed. He hummed lightly frowning at the thought of school tomorrow; Matteusz shook his head looking down at his half-naked boyfriend in his arms.

He kissed the top of his head mumbling sweet nothingness as he continued to trace the words onto Charlie’s back. Feeling safe and happy like he had a home after his parents had thrown him out he wasn’t sure where to go but Charlie had offered him a home to live in with him.

Yawning slightly as he rolled onto his back remembering the physics’ quiz Quill had promised them first lesson tomorrow, he should probably get some sleep. Matteusz looked up at the ceiling just thinking of sleep made him feel smiled. Closing his eyes, Matteusz yawned feeling Charlie’s warm body roll on top of him resting his head on Matteusz’s chest.

Then Matteusz heard words he’d never expected, well he wasn’t expecting to hear anything at all thinking Charlie was asleep. The works that were uttered out of his half-asleep boyfriend’s mouth were a simple ‘I love you too’. But those words meant so much to him. Yes, he had confessed his love to Charlie. And yes, they’d had sex together for the first time. But, Matteusz didn’t get a response the first time, well not a verbal one. 

Matteusz smiled his eyes staying closed as he held Charlie close to him, his head resting on Matteusz’s chest, just above his heart. Dreams of Charlie drifted into his head as he fell asleep joy pulsing through his body as Charlie’s simple sentence echoed through the chambers of Matteusz’s heart.


End file.
